Czupiradło
|premieramiedzynarodowa = |odcinekpokrewny = "Pieczeniowa niespodzianka" }} Fretka źle robi swoją fryzurę co skutkuje wykorzystaniem urządzenia Fineasza i Ferba na porost włosów, aby ją poprawić, gdyż idzie ona na Spotkanie na Rzecz Zagrożonych Gatunków z Jeremiaszem i jego mamą. Niespodziewanie jego działanie wymyka się spod kontroli. W tym czasie doktor Dundersztyc buduje Bardzo-Bardzo Zły-Inator. Fabuła Na początku odcinka widzimy Stefę, która rozmawiając przez telefon z Fretką wbiega do domu Flynn-Fletcherów z powodu paniki Fretki. Otwiera drzwi do pokoju dziewczyny i widzi Fretkę z nienaturalnie pociętymi włosami. Fretka tłumaczy, że chciała się ostrzyc na spotkanie o zagrożonych gatunkach, na które miała iść z Jeremiaszem i jego mamą. Całą winę zwala na internetowy kurs fryzjerski. W tym samym czasie do pokoju wchodzą Fineasz i Ferb, którzy po namowie siostry zgadzają się przywrócić jej dawną fryzurę. Pepe trafia do swojej bazy, gdzie Monogram mówi mu, że Dundersztyc bardzo często przesiaduje w swej piwnicy i zbiera części ze starych inatorów. right|200px Tymczasem bracia zakończyli maszynę do włosów. Radzą Fretce usiąść na krześle z urządzeniem na głowie i włączyć na poziom 5 przez 30 minut. Chwilę później Jeremiasz dzwoni do Fretki i oznajmia jej, że będzie po nią za 10 minut. Stefa za namową Fretki ustawia maszynę na 20 poziom, a po dziesięciu sekundach włosy Fretki powracają do normy. Jednak nastolatki nie zauważają, że na szyi Fretki także pojawia się pojedynczy kosmyk włosów. left|200pxPepe wchodzi do kryjówki Dundersztyca, gdy ten gra na organach. Dziobak zostaje unieruchomiony w jednym z organów. Dundersztyc pokazuje mu swój Bardzo-Zło-Inator i wyjaśnia mu, że został on zbudowany z pozostałości po poprzednich inatorach. Dodatkowo wyjawia mu, że sam nie wie, co robi jego inator, i dowie się włączając go nad miastem. right|200pxTymczasem Fretka, Jeremiasz i jego mama docierają na spotkanie i zajmują stolik. Fretce niespodziewanie wyrastają włosy na nogach. Jeremiasz mówi nastolatce, że ma resztki jedzenia na ustach. Ta wystraszona kryje się pod pobliski stół i odkrywa, że wyrosły jej wąsy. Fretka dzwoni do Fineasza skarżyć się na wynalazek i prosić o pomoc. Pepe wraz z Dundersztycem unoszą się nad Danville na wahadłowcu Dundersztyca. Fretka używając stołu jako ukrycia przenosi się za kulisy sceny. Tam przypadkowo potrąca profesora, który miał właśnie przemawiać. Fretka pozbawiona ukrycia pojawia się na scenie. Jest już cała pokryta pomarańczowym futrem, więc Mama Jeremiasza myli ją z orangutanem mandarynkowym. Dziewczyna rzuca się do ucieczki, a pani Johnson biegnie tuż za nią. Fineasz i Ferb przybiegają pod budynek z depilatorem i widzą jak Fretka wspina się na dach. Tymczasem Dundersztyc postanawia coś zjeść. Pepe wydostaje się z pułapki i zaczyna walczyć z swoim nemezis. Podczas walki słoik masła orzechowego wylewa się na Dundersztyca. left|200pxFunkcjonariusz kontroli zwierząt przybywa na dach budynku, by uśpić orangutana (Fretkę). Oddaje strzał z broni na usypiające strzałki, lecz chybia. Strzała odbija się po kolei od wielu rzeczy i trafia w jego tyłek. Spokojny głosem mówi jeszcze do Pani Johnson i oddaje jej broń. Ta zaczyna czytać instrukcję dołączoną do broni. Fineasz odpala depilator. Wszystkie niepotrzebne włosy zlatują z Fretki i powraca jej normalna fryzura. Pepe przejmuje kontrolę nad wahadłowcem i uniemożliwia Dundersztycowi złapanie równowagi. Po chwili włosy, które zwiały z Fretki, przyklejają się do miodu, którym Dundersztyc jest pokryty. Doktor spada z wahadłowca na dach biblioteki. right|200pxPani Johnson kończy czytanie instrukcji do broni i wystrzeliwuje celny strzał w kierunku Dundersztyca. Ten upada prosto w ramiona Fretki. Pani Johnson składa gratulacje dziewczynie, że udało jej się go złapać. Następnie widzimy Dundersztyca w rezerwacie dla orangutanów mandarynkowych. Ten zaczyna śpiewać o swojej aktualnej sytuacji, jednak po chwili traci przytomność Zakończenie Piosenka Ktoś strzelił mi prosto w zad. Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Ktoś strzelił mi prosto w zad Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... brak Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? brak Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! brak Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Pepe wchodzi na drzewo i siadając na jajku będącym w gnieździe, otwiera przejście. Dżingiel zła Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (grane przez Dundersztyca na organach) Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje * Mama Jeremiasza w tym odcinku występuje w najdłużej roli. * Pierwszy raz Dundersztyc nawet nie wypróbował swego inatora. * Czwarty raz Fretka spotyka się z Dundersztycem. * Odcinek nie wyjaśnia, po raz pierwszy, co robi inator Dundersztyca. * Matka Reginalda pojawia się na Kweście Na Rzecz Zagrożonych Gatunków, * Odcinek ten nie wyjaśnia, w jaki sposób Dundersztyc powrócił do Danville z rezerwatu orangutanów mandarynkowych. Powiązanie z serią * Fretka ponownie ubiera swoją różową suknię ("Pan Dziobak"). * Jeremiasz ponowie ubiera swój smoking ("Oszukać system", "Wrażenie tonięcia"). * Dziewczyna z reklamy "Super Młodej", pojawia się ponownie, w filmie wideo na temat pięknych włosów ("Atak 15-metrowej siostry"). * Jest to drugi epizod, który pokazuje wydarzenia od rana do nocy ("Pan Dziobak"). * Dyskobol występuje po raz trzeci ("Lato to wrażeń moc", "Grecki jak błyskawica"). * Inator Dundersztyca jest wykonany z inatorów, które występowały wcześniej, więc wszystkie one pojawiają się po raz drugi. * Dundersztyc mówi: "Czy to włosy?" kiedy zostaje pokryty włosami Fretki. Ona mówi to samo w odcinku "Fineasz i Ferb nakryci", kiedy razem z Jeremiaszem ląduje w kontenerze z włosami. * Fretka w ten sam sposób kalkuluje i przyśpiesza działanie maszyny na porost włosów, jak Stefa w odcinku "Księżycowa farma", przyśpieszyła czas gotowania żeberek. * Drugi raz Fretka nie chce przyłapać braci ("Biegnij, Fretka, biegnij"). Aluzje * Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Dundersztyc gra na organach przed wyjaśnieniem swego planu tak jak Ganodorf przed ostatnią bitwą. * King Kong - gdy Fretka i Dundersztyc są na szczycie muzeum jest to scena podobna z filmu "King Kong" * Futurama - profesor na spotkaniu zagrożonych zwierząt nazywa się profesor Herbert Farnsworth Weatherman Jones, dając podobieństwo do szalonego naukowca z Futuramy - profesor Hubert J. Farnswortha. Błędy * Stefa narzeka, że jeszcze nigdy nie powiedziała "Gdzie jest Pepe?", chociaż powiedziała to w odcinku "Przestań grać w tego golfa". * thumb|Oko StefyKiedy Stefa stoi przy Fretce w jej pokoju, lampka z lustra przebija się przez jej oko. * Kiedy Major Monogram rozmawia z Pepe, obok agenta widać gniazdo z jajkiem, ale kiedy dziobak wychodzi, w gnieździe znajduje się pęknięte jajko. * Buty Jeremiasza zmieniają kolor od czarnego do zielonego, kiedy stoi przed wejściem do muzeum. * Kiedy Stefa mówi "Gdzie jest Pepe?", laptop Fretki znika. * Kiedy Fineasz strzela w Fretkę depilatorem, '''wszystkie '''jej włosy powinny zostać usunięte. * Gdy Fretka mówi "bardzo pani dziękuję" z jej naszyjnika znika wisiorek, a po sekundzie znów się pojawia. * Gdy Jeremiasz szuka Fretki, oprawki okularów pani Fletcher znikają. en:Bad Hair Day es:Un Mal Día